Can't Live Forever, Can't Die Twice
by kobiresurrected
Summary: The boys are lost in a cold and dangerous mountain range. They find a hunting party and are to fight for life or death back with the party's pack. Kobi, a young and troublesome fae promises to help, but at what expense? (will be longer next chapter)


I **don't** own the wolf's rain characters! (Although I wish I did)  
  
I tried to make the characters close to their natural selves.  
  
Hope ya like it; it is my first fanfic so I don't know if it is any good. **Send me reviews and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

**Can't Live Forever, Can't Die Twice- Chapter One**

It was hard, although they expected it to be. The four wolves, Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe, were traveling to paradise in an era were wolves were supposedly 'extinct'. They were traveling to paradise, or at least trying to.  
  
"How much longer?" Toboe wined to the rest of the pack as they trudged through the deep crisp snow. No one answered, for they had been listening to him whine since there last break the night before.  
  
Since no answer came he just let out a sad and tired sigh. And looked up to the setting sun, it shimmered on the snow making it a beautiful scene. 'At least it looks nice.' He thought to himself.  
  
A rumble came from another wolf in the pack, it was Hige, and he was hungry, same as all of the others. It had been about two days since they had last eaten. Of course they had gone longer with out food, although the snow seemed to drain all of there will, energy, and drain the already empty stomach. Hige slowed as her put his 'hands' over his stomach in a way to show that he was hungry.  
  
"Can we stop and eat at least?" Toboe questioned as a growl erupted form his intestines when he heard Hige's appetite.  
  
Kiba stopped and turned to the other two and gave a quick ponder to the thought. Then he nodded his head, he too was growing slightly drained. Then he looked around to see if anything was near by that they could find as shelter.... nothing. Not even a large rock could be seen over the sea of snow. It seemed, as though the enraged sky and its minion snowflakes swallowed everything in it's white furry.  
  
"As soon as we find a place to get out of this blizzard." Kiba said as he quickly started on again. A last groan came from Hige and one from Toboe as well.  
  
Tsume was far ahead of them now, for he did not stop to listen to them, he just wanted to go, get out of the blizzard. He did not want to here the two whine yet again. A scowl sat on his face as he lifted one foot out of the freezing snow and back down through the snow again a little further ahead with a crunch. He was well ahead of the others by now. He could barely see them through the never-ending downfall of snowflakes when he looked over his shoulder. Yet he could hear the faint sound of there grumbling stomachs. He then turned back to looking where he was going.  
  
Kiba felt a powerful rush of wind come and blow past his fur giving him a slight chill, yet he did not show it. His feet were growing extremely cold and soon numb. Soon he could hear the faint laughter and chuckling of Hige and Toboe in the wind as the talked about paradise. He too turned his thoughts to paradise as he tried to block out the numbness his frigid paws.  
  
Hige laughed as he picked up a snowball and chucked it at Toboe hitting him right in the face. Toboe froze in shock as the snow glob fell off his face leaving a cold stinging red spot on his cheek. His eyes quickly filled with hot tears as he felt the stinging cold wind blow on the cheek. Then Toboe reached down and grabbed a snowball him self and chucked it at Hige hitting him in the shoulder. Toboe then took off running trying to get away from Hige before he could get another ball of snow. Yet the snow was deep, crisp, and vary slippery and quite hard to run in. Hige reached down and quickly scooped up a large mound of snow and packed it into a ball and chucked at Toboe, it hit him on the back and forced him down into a deep drift of snow. Hige looked confused at first for Toboe was quickly and completely covered in snow. Once he realized what had happened he burst out laughing, as Toboe tried to climb from the snowdrift. Toboe was freezing cold and kinda wet; he gave a shiver as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"H...h...hay!" he said as he shivered. "You'll live, don't fall too far behind runt," Hige said as he walked by Toboe triumphantly, "By the way once we get somewhere warm we will be high and dry."  
  
Toboe looked up past Hige to Kiba and even further up to Tsume. Toboe then noticed that they were hiking up a mountain. He then turned his gaze to around him. Yes they were, they seemed to be in a mountain range. Toboe had not noticed this at first but now he did. Shifting his gaze back to the others, he had fallen behind. Quickly he moved as fast as he could to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

Well That is the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it! Send me reviews, sugestions, opinions, and anything else you would like to see in chapter two or any of your opinions you would like me to see!

_Kobi: Yay my first fanfic!_

_Toboe: Yay and I was in it!_

_Tsume: Why would anyone waste there time doing a 'fanfic'?_

_Kobi: 'Cause it is fun!_

_Tsume: No, its dumb._

_Toboe: No it's not_

_Kobi: Well Tsume, you know i can make something 'evil' happen to you in the next one if you like -snicker-_

_Tsume: Damn, i have to be in the second one._

_Toboe: Will I be in the second one?_

_Kobi: Duh! We need you all in all of them!_

_Toboe: Really?_

_Kobi: Would I lie to you_

_Tsume: Yes_

_Kobi: Shut up. Well I also plan on having more interesting things happen in the second one. _

_Toboe: What will be happening?_

_Kobi: That is cause you will be running into umm...i don't want to spoil it! You'll just have to wait!_

_Hige: Yeah, you don't want to ruin it do you runt?_

_Kobi: exactly! See you all in the next chapter!_


End file.
